Through their Eyes
by Capt John Price
Summary: Kim and Jack have always shared a special connection, so obvious that everyone around them are able to see the sparks flying. Time to find out what exactly do their fellow Wasabi Warriors think of Seaford High's favourite couple. First Kickin it one-shot. Fluffy Kick moments from other POVs, read and review.


Uh hi everyone, I've just got into Kickin it recently and I am completely head over heels in love with Kim/Jack. They just seem so perfect for one another. So I decided to write this one-shot, showing how everyone around them thought about their relationship.

Jerry

Jack and Kim huh, those two have been a couple in everything but name. _vez debería decirle que la ama_, it's obvious she likes him back. Come to think of it, there's one funny story every time I think about everyone's favourite couple.

_Mika and I had just started going out, so one day I decided to bring her to the dojo so she can meet the other Wasabi Warriors. She seemed so nervous meeting my friends._

"_Hey guys, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend, Mika."Mika, this is Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Jack and Kim."I introduced all of them and I was happy that they all seemed to get along._

"_So Kim is it? I'm glad there's another girl in the group, but I got to ask how long have you and Jack been together?" Mika suddenly asked Kim which made Jack and Kim blush uncontrollably, before Jack said they weren't dating._

Up to today, Mika has been bugging me to try and hook them up so that we can go on a double-date, I just looked at the two of them and told her they're already together but they just don't know it.

Personally, I would think that they would make the perfect couple but yeah they're too busy being _burro_ to admit their feelings to one another.

Eddie

Ever since Jack joined Wasabi Warriors, things have gotten a lot more interesting. The fact that Kim defected from the Black Dragons only made things better.

I think everyone on Earth is able to see their mutual chemistry, heck there's a betting pool going on in Seaford about when were they going to get together.

To me, there is one story about them that really shows how much they love each other.

_We had just won the belt advancement tournament against the Black Dragons, I even got my new orange belt due to breaking more tiles than my opponent. All thanks to Jack's encouragement of course._

_After Kim lost her sparring match against Frank who had insulted her beforehand, she had been on the verge of tears and Jack sensed it. Once we all left the dojo for the day, I could see Kim trying to hold back her tears while Jack was holding her while rubbing circles on her back to calm her down._

_The whole dojo knew that among all of us Jack and Kim had the closest relationship, but yeah this was one of the earliest signs. The fact that Jack calls her Kimmy without getting a brutal beating and sometimes actually getting her to smile and blush at that just proves her little crush._

I sincerely hope that they end up together, they fit and understand each other so perfectly.

Milton

The Wasabi Warriors are really a ragtag bunch of misfits. We have a wannabe player, a delinquent, a nerd( yes I am aware of that fact), a man-child of a sensei but Jack and Kim are the only ones who look like they belong.

I can honestly recall dozens of stories that prove how much they love each other but the one that really stands out is...

_Jack had been having trouble with a girl who named Katie has been obsessively stalking him after he was nice to her when no one else was. At first it was quite funny to laugh at his situation, but it didn't stay that way. _

"_My god, I really wish there is a way to nicely tell Katie that I am not interested. She might go into another psychological breakdown if I'm not careful." Jack was thinking aloud after training while we all shared our sympathies. _

"_You know what, I think I have a good idea Jackie. Here's what we do..." Kim then whispered into his ear softly but we could tell it was embarrassing as Jack blushed a light shade of pink as she told him her plan._

_It later turned out that her plan was for the two of them to act like a couple to let Katie know he's not interested. When Kim kissed Jack on the lips at his locker, the whole student body cheered and shouted while a few people began counting their losses/profits from the Seaford Brewer/Crawford betting pool._

The funny thing was that they weren't acting all that different from their usual, and despite telling everyone it was an act later on nobody believed them in the slightest.

Rudy

Having Kim and Jack at the dojo actually saved all of us, the dojo was on the verge of closing and now suddenly we have 2 black belts as students. I could never be more grateful to them.

Their relationship was and still is a very interesting thing to watch, they act exactly like a couple in love and it makes you wonder why aren't they together. I can think of an incident which shows their relationship at its best...

_I had left the dojo earlier as I had a date with Bethany, I later returned to the dojo to pick up some of my things and was surprised that Jack and Kim were still inside sparring. _

"_Come on Jack, is that all you've got? I thought you said that you would always give your all when we face up against each other." I heard Kim say as she pouted at jack having dodged a upper side-kick from him._

"_Alright Kimmy, you asked for it. The gloves come off now." Jack teased her with a smirk before unleashing a fury of punches and ended upsweeping her after she tried a front-kick._

_Jack managed to catch Kim before she fell to the mat and instinctively kissed her. They stayed that way for awhile before breaking apart and muttering apologies to each other. I then walked in where they quickly muttered goodbyes before heading home, making me chuckle at their behaviour._

The thing was, the very next day they were back to their usual selves and dare I say it possibly even closer than before. I am truly happy for them if they did end up together, besides being the best of friends they also are hopelessly in love with one another.

So, there you go. Uh, I hope that you guys liked it and that it isn't completely terrible. Be nice and review for the new guy on the block would ya? Looking forward to seeing you guys next time


End file.
